Omelet
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: La razón por la que ya nadie come omelets en la torre Avengers… excepto por Tony.
1. Chapter 1

**Omelet**

La razón por la que ya nadie come omelets en la torre Avengers… excepto por Tony.

ººººº

Natasha era una mujer razonable, en el sentido que ella usaba la razón para resolver los problemas que enfrentaba en su vida diaria. Pero claro, la razón no era de gran ayuda cuando se vivía con un grupo de hombres con cualidades fuera de lo normal. Eventualmente, luego de un tiempo, Natasha se adapto a la nueva "normalidad" que solamente podía existir dentro de la Torre Avengers.

Pero aun así, nada la hubiera preparado para lo que enfrentaría esa mañana. Ella y la mayor parte del equipo.

Veamos…

Toda la parte de despertar, lavarse la cara, cepillarse los dientes, cambiarse la ropa y arreglarse el pelo fue con normalidad, hasta allí todo fue perfecto.

El primer error que cometió fue el salir de su tranquila y para nada "peligrosa" habitación.

Su segundo error fue entrar a la sala donde todo el equipo desayunaba.

Natasha podía esperar encontrar al resto de los hombres comiendo, discutiendo, peleándose por la última tostada, alguna conferencia para enseñar a Thor a usar su celular sin partirlo en dos, etc. Lo que no esperaba era encontrar a Steve, Clint y Bruce atrincherados detrás de un montón de sillas, con palos de golf (Natasha no tenia idea de donde los sacaron siendo que nadie jugaba golf alli) y mirando entre recelosos y atemorizados a un plato en el centro de la mesa. En dicho plato había… La espía no podía explicar lo que había en dicho plato, se parecía mucho a un omelet, pero este era de un color entre verde y marrón con algunas partes amarillentas, pequeños bultos blancos sobresalían en algunas partes, Natasha se imaginaba que eran claras de huevo, pero no estaba segura, algunas partes estaban prácticamente quemadas y _burbujeaba, _si, eso fue lo que dije, burbujeaba.

Los chicos estaban demasiado absortos vigilando dicho omelet (llamémosle omelet por ahora) como para notar la presencia de la espía.

-Muy bien, este es el plan; Clint, tu vas para la izquierda, y Bruce por la derecha mientras yo vigilo por movimientos sospechosos, sean sigilosos, y cuando de la señal, ustedes atacaran.-explico Steve con su voz de líder. Los otros dos asintieron apretando su agarre en los palos.

Estaban por poner su plan en acción cuando Natasha decidió revelar su presencia.

-Ejem, ¿se podría saber que están haciendo?

Los tres casi saltaron del susto. Clint rápidamente le tomo de un brazos y la arrastro a donde todos estaban agachados, detrás de su fuerte de sillas.-¡Ssssssssh! ¡Vas a despertarlo!-le susurro en voz alta (si, es un contradicción, lo se).

-¿De que están hablando?

-Bruce, ¿estatus?- pregunto el capitán.

El científico se asomo lentamente por el borde de su fuerte, con mirada analítica.-Negativo, no hay movimientos, creo que no se dio cuenta de que estamos aquí.

Los tres hombres soltaron un suspiro, aliviados. Okey, Natasha estaba oficialmente confundida.

-¿De que demonios hablan? Esperaría este tipo de comportamientos de Clint, ¿pero ustedes dos?

-Chst, Nat, habla en voz baja.-le insistio el arquero.

-Clint, nunca me hagas chst. Y si no me explican en este segundo que rayos están haciendo, voy a empezar a torcer brazos aquí.

-Tranquila Natasha, yo también estaba confundido cuando llegue hace como diez minutos.-le comento Steve a modo de consuelo.

-Lo que sucede aquí Nat, es que estamos en una guerra... ¡Contra eso!-y Clint señalo dramáticamente a la mesa.

Natasha alzo una ceja. –¿Contra un omelet…?

-Si.

-… Okey, me largo de aquí.

-¡No Natasha!-y los tres hombres la sujetaron de un brazo, devolviéndola al suelo.-Es probable que te haya notado entrar, si sales ahora descubrirás nuestra posición.

-¿El omelet me noto entrar?

-Si.

-… de todas las tonterías que había escuchado en mi vida, esta es sin duda la más estupida.-exclamo poniéndose de pie. Con paso firme, fue hacia la mesa, ante la mirada horrorizada de los tres hombres.

-¡No Natasha! ¡Aléjate de la mesa!-casi grito Steve.

-Chicos, es solo un omelet… un muy horrible y muy mal cocinado omelet, pero nada fuera de lo extraño.

-¡No Nat! ¡Tu no entiendes! ¡El omelet esta…!-intento decir Bruce, casi histérico.

Sin escucharlos, la pelirroja tomo el plato.-Y voy a poner esto a donde pertenece… a la basura.

-¡NATASHAAAAA!

La mujer miro espantada a los hombres, los cuales señalaron al plato en su mano. Volviéndose, miro confundida al omelet, el cual se alzo lentamente como un víbora en posición de ataque, e hizo algo que la espía nunca pensó posible.

Le siseo.

Con espanto, soltó el plato para saltar a la mesa en cuanto noto como la cosa que había pensado que era un omelet se empezaba a mover entre los restos rotos del plato, tratando de llegar hacia ella, sin dejar de sisear.

-¡ESTA VIVA! ¡LA MALDITA COSA ESTA VIVA!

-¡ESO INTENTABAMOS DECIRTE!-grito Clint, para darse cuanta de estupido error que cometió. El omelet se giro, y empezó a ir hacia ellos, con una agilidad y velocidad comparable a la de un gato, lo que es mucho decir, considerando que ni siquiera tenía patas. Clint soltó una exclamación y empezó a correr, Bruce y Steve ya se habían ido a subir en el mueble más cercano. Al final, el arquero, haciendo uso de sus habilidades, trepo a una esquina de la habitación, sosteniéndose solo con sus brazos y piernas. Los cuatro superhéroes solo podían observar mientras el omelet daba vueltas, seguramente buscándolos.

-¡¿Que mierda es esa cosa y como llego aquí?!- grito Natasha, deseando haber traído alguna de sus pistolas con ella.

-No lo sabemos, cuando llegas esta mañana eso ya estaba ahí, iba a tirarlo a la basura cuando salto sobre mi brazo.-intento explicar Steve, claro que estando arriba de la mesa de te, era difícil tomarlo en serio.

-Sus componentes parecen ser los mismos que se usan para hacer un omelet normal, pero de alguna forma han adquirido voluntad propia; es cierta forma es fascinante.-murmuro Bruce acomodándoos sus lentes, con un pequeño brillo maniaco que solo los científicos puros poseen.

-Bruce, cuando estemos sanos y salvos podrás diseccionarlo todo lo que quieras, mientras tanto AYUDANOS A MATAR ESA COSA!

-¡Mis amigos! ¿Que sucede? ¿Porque todos están en extrañas posiciones? ¿Es esta otra de sus tradiciones midgardianas?

-¡Thor cuidado!-gritaron los cuatro héroes, pero ya era muy tarde. El omelet, perturbado por tono grave de la voz de Thor, siseo enojado, rápidamente pegándose a una de las piernas del dios.

-¡¿Que vil criatura osa atacarme?! ¡Suelta mi pierna monstruosa bestia!-ante la vista de todos, Thor corrió de un lado a otro, tratando de quitarse al omelet asesino de encima, que recorría el cuerpo del Asgardiano sin pausa, ninguno de los otros se atrevió a bajarse de sus lugares, temerosos de que pudiera morderlos, quien sabe si esa cosa podía transmitirles alguna enfermedad.

Luego de unos largos cinco minutos de gritos, Thor se arto del juego de corre y rodar. Alzando una mano, llamo a Mjolnir. Unas tres paredes terminaron con agujeros en forma de martillo, pero Thor consiguió lo que quería. Sin titubear, lanzo el primer golpe a la vil criatura amorfa, sin considerar que aun seguía sobre su cuerpo. Tal como en las caricaturas, Thor se golpeo a si mismo en los pies, brazos, estomago, hombros, a donde sea que el omelet se parara.

Agitado, se tomo unos segundos para respirar, notando que no sentía al omelet en ninguna parte.

-Thor, sobre tu cabeza.-le susurro Steve.

Alzando los ojos, el señor del rayo noto a la forma asomarse por sobre sus dorados cabellos. Dando una sonrisa, preparo su martillo.

-Oh, no, ¡Thor espera! ¡No lo hagas!-grito Clint aun en su esquina.

Muy tarde, con todas sus fuerzas, Thor descargo el martillo sobre su cabeza, el omelet lanzándose al aire antes de ser aplastado. Por supuesto, ni siquiera el propio dios podía aguantar un golpe como ese, por lo que cayo al suelo, fuera de combate.

-Y haya va nuestro héroe.-murmuro Bruce derrotado.

-¡Oh vamos, somos cuatro superhéroes que le hemos echo frente a un ejercito de aliens, robots locos, y un conejo rosa gigante, no podemos dejar que un omelet mutante nos derrote! ¡Somos los Avengers, los héroes mas fuertes del planeta!-Exclamo Clint con tanta pasión que Steve se sintio orgulloso.

-Bien, ¿quien se ofrece a bajar primero?-murmuro Natasha.

Nadie dijo nada.

-Vaya sorpresa.

Antes de que pudieran pensar en un plan para acabar con el omelet mutante, las puertas de la cocina se abrieron por tercera vez, mostrando un muy malhumorado Tony Stark. Las marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos eran clara señal de que el hombre se había pasado la noche en vela en el taller. Por un minuto se quedo en silencio, observando a sus compañeros trepados a los muebles, y otro para mirar al dios inconciente en su piso. Negando con la cabeza, solo gruño.-Y luego dicen que yo soy el inmaduro…

-¡Tony, no te muevas! ¡Hay un…¡- intento advertirle Steve, pero el millonario lo interrumpió.

-Silencio Steve, me pase toda la noche arreglando el golpe que le hiciste a mi traje con tu frisbee patriótico, aunque eso solo me llevo media hora y después me puse a calibrar los repulsores, y luego eche una revisada a las flechas de Clint, pero el punto es que me pase todo la noche trabajando por tu culpa Steve, se me acabo el café en el laboratorio, y aquí estoy, buscando por una taza de café como un hombre sediento buscando un vaso de agua en medio del desierto para encontrar a todos ustedes jugando a "el piso esta echo de lava" o una de sus variantes…- Tony continuo con su discurso, yendo hacia la repisa y sirviéndose una taza de café. Ante la mirada horrorizada de todos, miraron como el omelet subía por un de las paredes al costados del ingeniero, preparándose para atacar.

Lanzaron una exclamación cuando el omelet salto, pero fue atrapado en el aire por una de las manos de Tony, que reacciono por reflejo. Tony examino entre confundido y soñoliento a la criatura retorcerse entre sus dedos hasta que algo pareció hacer clic en su cerebro.-¡Aaaah! ¡Mi omelet! ¿Donde te habías metido? Seguro ya esta frío y viejo, pero e tenido peores.

Y abriendo la boca, Tony se devoro el omelet en tres bocados. Steve, Bruce y Natasha empalidecieron ante la horrorosa vista, mientras que Clint no pudo aguantarlo y se desmayo, cayendo al suelo de un golpe.

-Hmmmm, justo lo que necesitaba. Bien, ahí se ven biches.- dando un sorbo a su café, el inventor salio de la cocina, retornando a su taller.

Desde ese día, siempre se aseguraban de dejar un omelet preparado todas las noches, para cuando a Tony le diera hambre y quisiera comer algo.

Solo las atroces habilidades de Tony para la cocina podían crear criaturas que fueran errores de la naturaleza.

De más esta decir que nunca más dejaron que Stark fuera el encargado de los alimentos.

**FIN**

Me encanta el cliché sobre los genios que no son capaces de cocinar nada como la gente XD.

Este fic lo tenia juntando polvo en mi carpeta de proyectos. Creo que esta lo bastante decente como para publicarlo. Toda la historia esta basada en un episodio de una serie de anime llamada Cowboy Bebop.

Y para mis fans, pronto terminare mi otro fic que tanto han estado esperando. Solo unos cuantos días mas, esta vez lo dio enserio.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony intenta demostrar que puede cocinar, fallando desastrosamente.

ººººº

Desde el incidente del "omelet asesino" como Clint creativamente bautizo, Tony ya no tenia permitido acercarse a menos de dos metros de la cocina mas que para calentarse un café o para repararla. No importaba cuantas veces alegara que era de sus propiedad, no dejarían que cocinara, aun si el equilibrio del universos estuviera en juego. Incluso Thor podía cocinar mejor que el inventor, y eso que solo usaba el fuego para cocinar lo que sea que allá casado en los bosques (no necesariamente los de la tierra).

Pero cuando le dices a un Stark que NO haga algo, bueno, creo que todos sabemos que es lo que pasara.

Pero lo gracioso de esta pequeña historia es que las cosas no resultaron de la manera en que Tony y el resto del equipo habrían esperado.

Sucedió mientras el equipo disfrutaba de una agradable noche en el living de la torre. Tony dramáticamente había bajado al laboratorio, pero nadie presto mucha atención, ya que esto entraba en el rango de lo que era normal en Tony Stark.

El resto de los superhéroes disfrutaban de la mutua compañía; Bruce se relajaba en un sillón leyendo un libro, mientras Steve dibuja en un de sus cuaderno, Natasha solo observaba divertida como Clint intentaba enseñarle a Thor a jugar a la xBox, para fallar una y otra vez.

Bruce alzo la vista de su lectura, notando que ya pronto seria las diez de la noche. Cerrando su libro, se levanto, diciendo que iría a buscar a Tony y juntos decidieran que cenarían, los demás asintieron, acostumbrados a la rutina de todas las noches.

Solo cinco minutos pasaron cuando un robot de tres metros atravesó una de las grandes ventanas de la sala.

Esto no era parte de la rutina, por si querían saber.

-¡Noooooo! ¡Cuando estaba a punto de lograr el perfect en Guitar Hero!-grito en profunda angustia el arquero, observando los resto de la consola en el suelo.

-Clint, este no es momento de que llores por un videojuego.-exclamo el Capitán, evadiendo los proyectiles que el robot comenzó a lanzar.

Natasha, Steve y Clint le lanzaron todo lo que encontraban en el camino, ya que habían dejado sus respectivas armas en sus cuartos; ¿como se suponía que iban a saber que un maniaco se le iba a ocurrir atacarlos en su propia torre? Thor hubiera llamado a su martillo, pero aun se sentía mal por el regaño que Tony le dio por haber roto quince paredes la semana pasada, así que se abstuvo de hacerlo.

La pelea no duro mucho, en cierto momento, el robot lanzo al dios contra una de la paredes, atontándolo lo suficiente para apoyar una de sus patas en su espalda, impidiéndole levantarse, los demás intentaron derribarlo, pero fueron atrapados por tentáculos mecánicos a mitad del camino.

-Suficiente de esta tontería, ¿en donde se encuentra Stark?-pregunto el robot con voz mecánica.

-¿Que quieres con el?-pregunto el Capitán, intentado crear una distracción para que alguno pudiera escapar.

El casco de gran robot se abrió, mostrando e un hombre enclenque con anteojos. Natasha lo reconoció al instante.-Hammer.

-¡Así es! ¡Soy Justin Hammer, y vine aquí para cobrar venganza contra Stark! El pensó que con mandarme a prisión podría seria todo, ¡pero eso solo me hizo más fuerte! ¡Ahora yo tengo mi propio traje mecánico y nadie podrá detenerme! ¡Jajaja!

-¿Y hacia falta que te rieras como un idiota?-murmuro Clint aburrido, aun colgado de un pierna.

Justin apretó los dientes enfadado.-Tu cállate, ahora mas les vale que me digan en donde se encuentra Stark o si no…

Antes de que pudiera completar su amenaza, las puerta del ascensor se abrieron, mostrando a Tony cargando una enorme olla, y Bruce detrás de el, con cara angustiada.

-¡Jaja! ¡Pensaban que no era capaz de cocinar ni mierda, pero miren aquí lo que QUE DEMONIOS!-exclamo el inventor al ver el enorme agujero en el balcón de la torre, y el robot que sostenía a sus amigos.

-¡Stark!-Hammer solto al resto de los vengadores, para dirigirse directamente hacia Tony, pero sorpresivamente, de la olla que venia cargando, una extraña criatura amorfa salto para pegarse a la cara descubierta de Justin.

-¡¿Que es esta cosa?!-grito Hammer en pánico, sus grandes brazos robóticos no podían asirse de la criatura siseante en su cara. Y luego de unos muy extraños dos minutos, Justin, en su ciego paso, termino cayendo por el agujero que el mismo había creado.

-¡Me las pagaras Stark!- se alcanzo a oír hasta que "Pooom!" cortara la exclamación.

Todos se quedaron mirando por el agujero en silencio, hasta que Clint decidió hablar.

-Tony, créeme que no quiero preguntar esto, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo. ¿Que mierda era esa cosa en tu olla?

-… espagueti con albóndigas

Otro silencio tenso.

-Tony, tu comida es tan mala que es un pecado contra la naturaleza.-murmuro Steve en tono cansado.

-¡Ey! ¡Eso es…! De hecho eso no suena tan mal. Soy tan increíble que mi comida va más allá de las leyes de dios. Si, me gusta como suena.-Tony sonrío, sus propias palabras repitiéndose en su mente.

-Y solo tu tomarías eso como un cumplido.-dijo Bruce, igual de cansado que Steve.-Mejor limpiemos este desastres y ordenemos alguna pizza para comer, ¿si?

Todos asintieron, comenzando a enderezar algunos muebles, cuando, nuevamente, Stark soltó una exclamación.

-Oh oh…

-¿Ahora que Tony?-pregunto Steve, presintiendo que iba a repentirse por preguntar.

-Justo ahora recordé… que deje guardado un sándwich de queso en la heladera… hace como dos meses…

Todos miraron hacia el refrigerador, que, como esperando ser mencionado, empezó a temblar.

-Ups…-alcanzo a decir Tony antes de que todos salieran corriendo de la sala.

**FIN**

Tenia que escribir esto, porque Tony siempre tiene que llevarle la contra a todos.

Yay! Por fin ordene mis cosas en mi compu y ahora tengo tiempo para leer fics y escribir! A ver si salgo con alguna otra historia pronto.

Nos vemos.


End file.
